dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Dissidia Calamitas Infinita Alliances
Through out War mainly Alliances were form on each side, some even between sides. However many end up disbanding, destroyed or fail only few last until end of war. Archfiends *Cycle(s) Active: 6th *Founder(s): *Bio: *Members: 0's Unnamed Group *Cycles Active: 7th *Founder(s): 0 *Bio: *Members: #0 #(expand pls) The Storm Division *Cycles Active: 7th-8th *Founder(s): Liam Draconys *Bio: Formed by Liam and Ragnarok to combat 0's group of antagonists. Eventual downfall orchestrated by Seike and Richter D'Arque. *Members: #Jarek Caim #Taarin #Zak Sterling #Vik Hyusei #James Valharen STC *Cycles Active: 5th?-8th? *Founder(s): None *Bio: Formed by a group of like-minded Warriors of Twilight who either are shunned by, or feel they don't fit in with their fellow "good guys". Rather than join Eris' forces in the Warriors of Madness to whom they still oppose, the STC aim to run the show themselves in this land where anything can happen by overthrowing Ragnarok, so that they can end the conflict their way, on their terms. With the unique and terrifying powers at their disposal, the impossible can become reality. *Members: #Alekssander Rainier #Absolon Laurent #Uiharu Toketsu Vainia's Corps *Cycles Active: 10th *Founder(s): Vainia Sestrum *Bio: Formed jointly by Vainia and Klaytaza, Vainia's Corps spend much of the 10th Cycle recruiting members with the goal of defeating the Gods behind the conflict. Long and thorough plans of action are dashed when Vainia fails to dissuade Gin Taoris from suicide, leading her to call a rushed attack in anger. Without proper planning and Klaytaza to battle with the group, all of its members save the founder end up slaughtered at the hands of Genesis (who, admittedly, is heavily wounded in the battle). *Members: #Vainia Sestrum #Klaytaza #Sanadus Sestrum #Alstromya #Acia #Tannor Bureau #Avilis Andor #Alyssa Anastasius #Ava Leighson Avec's Raiders *Cycles Active: 12th *Founder(s): Avec Quartz *Bio: Founded in order to find a way to escape the trap of Sundry. Initially its members investigate the world and commit in guerilla warfare, but eventually they take on Genesis, as well, and are defeated with the betrayal of Scarlet from Genesis' sly and empty promises. *Members: #Avec Quartz #Sokutei Takano #Ike Sanford #Selena Tanight The Dragon Flower ::Main *Cycles Active: ??-13th *Founder(s): Siena Dawn *Bio: One group from Warrior of Twilight and the only group to last until end of the war, formed by Siena Dawn whom wish seek find a peaceful way end war and protect any new comrades from Ragnarok's control so no one else would suffer fate like her close friend Clair did. While Siena been know be tough and harsh leader she has side who deeply care for her allies and ended up dying for them as war went on. Dragon Flower suffer huge lost losing many of their starting members with only Selena as last survivor she keep it alive bring in Cynthia, Rain and Kasumi as they were just summoned, taking them under her wing and wish to help and protect them, even ended up fallowing in Siena fate by join Archfiend to stop Genesis only fall. During 13th cycle Cynthia try take up lead and oddly enough bring in Clair just brought back to final cycle and was very reason group was form in first place. Sadly group show fall apart due event causing members to be torn and have different view how deal with Warriors of Madness and breaking up leaving Cynthia struggling bring them back together with remaining Warrior of Twilights for bring end to this long war. Main Battle Theme Dragon Flower Originally Will Be Venus. *Members: #Siena Dawn (Founder) #Leonora Castaneda #Valerie Colburn #Shirayuri Konohana #Selena Tanight (2nd Leader) #Rain Sanford #Kasumi Mizuki #Cynthia Alexander (3rd Leader) #Clair Dusk The Eventide Ecclesia *Cycles Active: ??-11th *Founder(s): The Higher Power *Bio: This world, in a sense, is just like any other. It has its own set of rules, and its rulers. But this is world is yet so very different, so very special. To the untrained eye, this scorched earth holds nothing, not resources nor history. It exists simply to be. But to us, the beholders of wonder, the keepers of records, the scales of justice, this endless expanse of empty land is a sandbox; a playground for those with active imaginations, and we are nothing if not imaginative. This land holds worth because of those who inhabit it; these transient wayward souls, ripped from their homes and endlessly searching, directionless, for a way to return from whence they came. We understand. None of us are here because we chose to be. But let us make the best of a bad situation. The road to salvation is not an easy one, paved with pain and suffering. Those who survive and thrive the journey will be welcomed with open arms. Those too weak and frail will be crushed underfoot. This world will be ours yet. It is said that the miserable have no medicine, only hope. That hope is I. *Members: **Friend **Lilith **Bunny **Alekssander Raenier **Absolon Laurent **Uiharu Toketsu **Insiminy **Lillian Enroth **Milica Emelin **Jarkko Kurri **Mint Montach The Megacorporation *Cycle(s) Active: 8th-11th *Founder(s): Richter D'Arque *Bio:After successfully orchestrating the demise of the Storm Division, Richter makes plans to tighten his defenses. With greater safety in numbers, Richter uses his sizable power and influence to hand-select those whose talents serve his self-interests, and who fit his personal professional image, starting with the remnants of the Storm Division. In return, he offers these warriors greater safety in this world of chaos, and whatever else it may be that their hearts desire, whether it be money, revenge, or something more sinister. Yet still others come to him, asking for assistance in completing their own goals, and are accepted into the fold if they may be of use to Richter. Like in any good business partnership, the relationship between workers is one based on trust, and mutual benefit. Under Richter's direction, the Megacorporation seeks to position itself against any other major factions that look to rule the land of Sundry, and to crush the rebels that rise up against them. *Members: **Richter D'Arque **Seike KLC-XSN **Jarek Caim **James Valharen **Nina Kane **Noelle Pelharm **Vylinn **Remus **Kelly Klinkhammer **Hoxic Luminous Society *Cycle(s) Active: TBD *Founder(s): Dr. Duncan Duncen, Iae Kallinar *Bio: The Luminous Society was founded at the Library of Ithil with the intent of discovering the nature of the world of Sundry. Fellows of the Society harbor a wide field of interests, including studying Sundry's Shards, determining the mechanism by which warriors are summoned to the world, and formulating a way to escape the planet. Field agents explore Sundry and return observations and samples to the Library for analysis under the direction of Dr. Duncen. *Members: **Dr. Duncan Duncen **Iae Kallinar **Concord **Shirayuki Konohana **Sokutei Takano **Vainia Sestrum **Zadimortis Category: Dissidia Calamitas Infinita